


Some Work Some Play

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia), videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Inappropriate use of props, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sometimes you just have to order weird things to send to your best friend and get weird things in return.





	Some Work Some Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a mixture of a prompt from the kinkmeme and that amazing intro for the AWNP marathon. Thanks to the prompter and to my amazing co-creator. You're The Tops. 
> 
> Original Prompt reads: Sam/Liam during/post AWNP marathon. I mean, they kissed. They cuddled. The words 'you wanna have sex' came out of Sam's mouth. Has anybody else been squealing for the last few hours about this?!?! Does anybody else NEED to see what else was happening on that couch and/or in bed afterwards? Just thinking about the boys being cozy and in love has been making me distracted all day...
> 
> (Also, I keep trying to think up a scene which would legitimately involve a doctor's outfit, a remote control car, sandpaper and a harness... anyone want to try writing that?)

“I can't believe I can still make you blush that hard after all these years.” Liam says with a soft smile when he finally tracks Sam down. 

 

Sam rolls his eyes, cheeks still red. It shouldn't have been a big deal honestly. They do way more kinky and embarrassing shit on the regular but somehow Liam pecking him on the lips in front of a camera was enough to get Sam's cheeks flaming red. He'd almost run off set once they called cut, seeking shelter from the teasing he knew was coming. 

 

“Come here, honey. I'll kiss it better,” Liam says, pulling Sam into a deeper kiss. 

 

It's been over a decade now, the two of them together, and Sam still doesn't always believe it. He never imagined this when they first met all those years ago, sitting next to each other at some panel in New York. Never imagined he'd find his best friend -- his husband in a lot of senses even if not the legal one -- and now they have a successful company and successful careers, amazing (and extraordinarily tolerant!) spouses, great kids and the best found family a guy could ask for. 

 

Liam runs his hands down Sam's sides, making him squirm when he hits a ticklish spot. Sam whines a little and Liam moves his hands lower, thumbs sliding under fabric to rub at the sharp jut of his hip bones. 

 

“We are in a bathroom. A bathroom in a building filled with our best friends -- not to mention a crew --  and you're in here getting frisky,” Sam says when Liam pulls away. 

 

“Yes we are and yes I am.” Liam replies, hands sliding around to grope Sam's ass. 

 

“We still have more to shoot,” Sam says. “You’d better not get  _ too _ frisky.”

 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Liam asks, kissing down Sam’s neck. “Aren’t you usually the more daring one?”

 

“Have you seen the look Marisha gets when we run over schedule or over budget?” Sam says. “She could destroy us both.”

 

“Fine, I’ll save our obvious smoldering sexual tension for the camera, then,” Liam says teasingly, but then Sam pulls him back in when he pulls away, and they don’t leave the bathroom for at least five more minutes, and they’re both looking a little more rumpled in the next scene that they film. 

 

***

 

After they finish the shoot and go their separate ways, Liam gets a text from Sam later in the day:  _ Sent you a package. It should arrive before you go out of town for the holidays. Feel free to open it before you go. _

 

Liam texts back:  _ What a coincidence. I just sent you one as well. You don’t have to wait to open yours either. _

 

Two days later, Sam texts: _ I just had to have a very awkward conversation with my wife about why I got a harness and some sandpaper via Amazon Prime. _

 

Liam texts:  _ My wife wanted to know which children were getting the remote control car and the doctor outfit and weren’t our kids a little too old for playing dress-up, so we’re even. I think? _

 

Sam texts:  _ I dare you to come up with a sexy use for those two. You started this, after all. _

 

Liam texts:  _ Well, I dare you to come up with a sexy use for the sandpaper. Pretty sure the harness is too easy for this challenge. _

 

Sam texts: _ You’re on. Next time we see each other, then? _

 

Liam texts: _ Indeed. _

 

***

 

Over their break, part of which has turned into an East Coast exploration with their families, at a hotel in Virginia they finally find some time to themselves. The kids and their wives are out to dinner and they’re all having a sleepover later so they have some very rare pre-negotiated alone time for once. Liam gets to the extra room they reserved first, emptying his backpack onto a table that he pulls closer to the bed. The doctor’s outfit was kind of easy; Liam had decided to keep the white lab coat and get undressed before pulling on a pair of ratty jeans and an old t-shirt then the coat on top. The car hadn’t been as easy; after a few days’ worth of consideration, Liam had eventually caved and texted Taliesin for advice. It was one of the most awkward text exchanges he’d ever been a part of. 

 

***

 

_ Taliesin, I need your help. _

 

_ Ok? That is cryptic and I’m not sure whether to be worried or excited? _

 

_ Sam and I made a bet and I have to figure out a sexual way to use a remote control car. I have been wracking my brain for a week and nothing is coming to me.  _

 

Minutes tick by with no response and Liam flops backwards onto his office couch, pulling his Vax pillow over his face and groaning into it loudly. This was a stupid idea, Taliesin is going to mock him mercilessly and he’ll have to run away to Canada to avoid losing a fucking bet. His phone dings and Liam sits up and both his eyebrows go up when he sees the response. It’s a diagram and explicit instructions on how to modify the car and turn it into a sort of pinwheel--Sam is gonna  _ love  _ that--along with some ideas on exactly how to use it. 

 

_ You are the best; an immortal being to end all other immortal beings. _

 

_ Thank you, I shall remember your loyalty when I finally ascend and take over the universe. _

 

Liam gives a nervous giggle; he’s never quite sure if Taliesin is joking or not. Well, that’s his items sorted. 

 

***

 

While Liam was working on his part of the bet, across town Sam was also in the middle of the most awkward text exchange with Taliesin he’d ever been in as well while he tried to determine what to do with the fucking sandpaper. 

 

_ Samuel. I may have a large amount of knowledge about all kinds of “kinky shit” but even I have no idea what to do with sandpaper in an intimate situation.  _

 

_ But Tal! Please! I can’t lose this bet. Liam will be mean to me.  _

 

_ Like he isn’t already? I thought you liked that?  _

 

_ This is different. Please Taliesin? Any ideas at all? _

 

_ Honestly Sam I have nothing. I’m sure it’s someone’s kink but not mine. Google it.  _

 

Sam groans to himself and flings his phone onto the couch cushion next to him. What the fuck is he supposed to do with sandpaper? He sits straight up when inspiration finally hits. It’s something he’s thought about before--he is a vain bastard after all--but never been brave enough to follow through. 

 

“Fuck it,” Sam mutters to himself as he grabs his phone and places the order. 

 

***

 

There’s a quiet beep from the hotel room door and Liam looks up from his table of fun to see the door open and Sam step in. He grins at him, coming around the table to meet him in the middle of the room for a hug and a kiss. 

 

“So,” Sam says once they come up for air, “who won our bet? Or did we both win?”

 

“I really think the winning part is the awkward conversations we’ve had along the way,” Liam says.

 

Sam laughs and then pauses. “Wait, you texted Taliesin, too?”

 

“He’s never gonna let us live this down,” Liam says. “Who wants to go first?”

 

“Well, you’re already set up,” Sam says, “So I think you should go first.”

 

“Fine,” Liam says, giggling nervously. “Well, we didn’t specify what kind of doctor someone had to be, so I decided to go with ‘sexy mad scientist,’” he says, gesturing at the lab coat, “And here’s my creation.”

 

“Isn’t it more ‘sexy mad engineer’ if you actually built something?” Sam says. 

 

“Do you want to argue semantics all night, or are we going to fuck eventually?” Liam asks.

 

Sam smirks at him.

 

“Anyways, behold,” Liam says, holding out the converted car.

 

“You turned a remote control car into a sex toy?” Sam says. “This is amazing. And probably also a safety hazard.”

 

“Only one way to find out, dear,” Liam says, winking at him. 

 

“I feel like you should totally pitch for venture capital funding or federal grants or something to make this scene more realistic,” Sam says.

 

“Wow, I think you found the one thing that would turn me off the most,” Liam says.

 

“Fine,” Sam says. “We’ll save that scene for my birthday.”

 

“Do I win?” Liam says.

 

“You haven’t seen my contribution yet,” Sam says, opening his backpack.

 

“Yours was easier!” Liam says. “You only had one item!”

 

“It was fucking sandpaper!” Sam says. “I mean, what the fuck, Liam?!”

 

“You started this,” Liam says. “You finish it.”

 

“You can finish it,” Sam says, handing a box to Liam.

 

Liam opens it and starts laughing so hard that he doubles over, gasping for air, his face in his hands. “You DIDN’T!”

 

“I feel that if you have to use the sandpaper to finish the project, it counts,” Sam says primly.

 

Liam’s still laughing so hard that he can barely breathe. “You. Made. A. Model. Of. Your. Dick,” he says in between gasps of laughter.

 

“Which involved sandpaper in the finishing process!” Sam says. “I feel this counts. See? I included the sandpaper in the box in case you felt it wasn’t smooth enough.”   
  


“Who’s the mad engineer now?!” Liam demands, still trying to stop howling with laughter.

 

“Well, it’s not like Marisha would have gone for this for season 2 of All Work No Play,” Sam says. “I’m almost certain you can’t do this on Twitch.”

 

Liam finally gets his breathing under control and wipes his eyes. “Dear God. What is wrong with you? What is wrong with us?”

 

“We’ve always been weirdos,” Sam says, “But I blame the Internet.”

 

“So are we actually going to use these -- what did you call them? -- safety hazards, or are we just gonna fuck like two exhausted nerd dads with a time limit?” Liam asks.

 

Sam sighs and rubs at his eyes, “Honestly? While I am very impressed with both of us, I think I want a nap and then sex. Just you and me and some lube.”

 

Liam chuckles quietly, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Sam. He rests his chin on Sam's shoulder, turning his head to kiss his cheek. 

 

“That sounds good to me. Ice skating with four kids is exhausting. Especially when three of them are better than both of us combined. I'm amazed at how quick your daughter picked it up by the way.” 

 

“I was a picture of grace,” Sam says, preening affrontedly.

 

“Oh god, don’t make me laugh again,” Liam says. “I think I might have pulled something earlier.”

 

“Well, if I’m not going to make you laugh, what do you want to me to do?” Sam says.

 

“This,” Liam says, turning Sam’s head towards him so that they can kiss. 

 

“Nap first? Or sex first?” Sam asks after they pull apart.

 

“We might as well make sure we’re good and tired before we sleep,” Liam says, kissing Sam again. 

 

“Good point,” Sam says, sliding his hands under Liam’s shirt. “Let’s get naked.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask, dear,” Liam says. 

 

They take their time getting naked, there's a time limit but it's a lot longer than they're used to and just having a chance to  _ explore _ each other is something of a rarity. Liam raises his arms so Sam can slide his shirt up and off before getting his hands on Sam's and doing the same. 

 

“I missed this,” Liam murmurs as he pulls Sam in again, hands sliding up and down his bare back. 

 

“Me too. I feel like we have a long distance relationship sometimes. We communicate almost exclusively by text or email and our phone sex is amazing.” Sam says with grin. 

 

“We’ll always have Thursdays,” Liam says. “And occasional Tuesdays. And those days that we shoot AWNP. And the occasional con weekend. But it’s true that most of those times don’t involve us getting naked.”

 

“Stupid Twitch rules,” Sam complains. “Although I suppose most of our friends and fans don’t want to see us naked either.”

 

Liam giggles as he leans in to kiss Sam, pulling him towards the bed. They tumble onto it, hands groping everywhere as their mouths meet each other and move away to leave paths across skin. Sam is naked first, Liam tugging at his jeans and moaning a little when he sees Sam isn't wearing underwear. 

 

“I figured it would just get in the way?” 

 

“A smart assumption. Anything between me and your ass is a personal affront.” 

 

By the time Liam finally gets naked and grabs the lube, Sam is already on his hands and knees, and before long Sam’s whining when Liam pulls his fingers away to get undressed and slick his cock with a shaking hand. He's back between Sam's thighs as quickly as possible, lifting one of his legs to his shoulder as he presses in. 

 

“Fuck. I…oh fuck Liam it's been so long that I forgot how good this feels.” Sam moans, hands finding a grip on Liam's biceps. 

 

Liam groans, hands gripping Sam's hips as he moves in him. There’s something so good, so right about the two of them; no matter how frequently or infrequently they end up in bed (or, on one memorable occasion, the studio shower) together, it’s always the best kind of familiar. Liam reaches a hand over to stroke Sam’s cock, starting out slow but going faster as he feels himself getting close, wanting to get Sam off first. 

 

It’s always a pleasure for Liam when the constantly glib and ever-articulate Sam goes completely incoherent when he comes, swearing out a torrent of syllables that include his name and a lot of obscenities. Liam doesn’t last much longer after that, moving hard and fast before swearing out Sam’s name as he pulses deep inside him. 

 

The two of them collapse together in a sweaty tangle, murmuring endearments and laughing softly. “Well. This is not quite what I thought would happen when I sent you this package, but I can’t really complain,” Sam says. 

 

“I mean, I can get the stuff from the table if you want,” Liam offers. “Once I can move again.”

 

“I think I’m good for now,” Sam says. “And oh hey, I think tonight’s when the stream airs, isn’t it?”

 

“You’re right,” Liam says. “Just think, people are watching us pretend to be an old married couple right about now.”

 

“Should we jump into the chat?” Sam says.

 

“I think we have better things to do with our time right now,” Liam says. “And I don’t think we need an audience for them.”

 

“Like napping,” Sam says, yawning and stretching before pulling Liam close again.

 


End file.
